Ethereal Plane
Also called the Aether Realm in Zornan literature and The Aksha in Simoan culture. Pre-Zorna The Etheral Plane is both part of the physical world and seperate. It influences the physical world in many ways and is said to be the gateway between the Ancients and man. Before the rise the Necromancer the Etheral plane was home to the spirit Djinns. The Djinns diffused their own power (ether) into the physical world to bless the inhabitants. The ether flew strongly through all living things. The world was filled with mythical beasts and beautiful habitats. The people with the highest energy flow were capable of directly communicating with the Djinns in the Etheral Plane. During the time of Valith, men began to abuse their gifts and anger the Djinns. After the death of his clan, Valith wanted to bring the physical world together with the Etheral Plane. He believed if he drew the Djinns into his world their infinite power would come with them and he could overcome death. Valith was blessed with great prophetic powers that he used for twisted purpose. He drew the 3 Djinn lords in with a scheme that worked to some extent. Leviath was physically manifested into Jormundr before he returned to the Ancients. Dirgus was phyiscally manifested into the Kutar. The Wind Djinn's manifestation was absorbed by Valith. The departure of the Djinns drained a majority of the Ether from the physical world. However their links kept a small flow between planes. The remaining Ether condensed into unbreakable stone called "magicide". Unlike natural Ether, Magicide was a finite resource. Valith planned to absorb the Ether of Kutar and Jormundr to become all powerful. He wanted to be the just God that Ekria deserved rather than relying on the ambivalent Gods of old. Kutar remained deep in the bowels of the earth. Jormundr resided in the bowels of the ocean away from man. The next century Valith would be known as the Necromancer and with the promise of great power, recruited Ether wielders from all over Ekria. They created grand cities and ruled in a dystopian totalitarian regime. The creatures of old died out as the Etheral Plane and its life force faded. Jormundr and Kutar finally arose out of exile. They called upon their Parent Djinn for an influx of Ether which was granted. Kutar relinquised his essense into the blood of his clan in order to thwart Valith's plan. The people of Ekria struck back in a bloody war that ended with the defeat of Valith. The energy of Valith and his disciples served as the source of Ether back in the world. Jormundr returned to the bellows. Ether still flowed through the physical world but at a miniscule rate now and the Etheral Plane was abandoned by the Djinns. Zorna's Interpretation The Astral Plane was where the Sky Lord drew upon to bless the lands. Ether users draw upon this plane for power. Zorna stressed that Ether users should go through lots of training and be servants to the people because of their great responsibility of power. This interpretation was purposefully mistranslated. The new teachings said all Ether users were dangerous and capable of abusing the gifts of the Sky Lord and leading the world to an end during the next Zenith.